Image Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ General As many images from M:AA have been already added, please check Category:Images before uploading. * Any files uploaded should serve a purpose. If no page uses them in any way, the file will be deleted. * Please use the to upload single files, or for multiple files at once (up to ten at one time). * Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. In this case, go to the image page and click on "Upload a new version of this file" * Do not blow up small images to larger sizes as this reduce their overall quality. Remember, Wikia is not a free personal hosting site, web storage facility, or image repository. * Do not upload images or screenshots just for Comments. Use and link to an image hosting website instead. ::Acceptable image hosts ::*http://imageshack.us ::*http://photobucket.com ::*http://imgur.com ::*http://tinypic.com * Do not upload exceptionally huge images unless it is an official asset image - try to keep to about 1280x960 as a reasonable upper size limit. * Screenshots should not show anyone's personal information (real names, character names, etc). This should be cropped out or obscured. Licensing Files When uploading, a licensing tag that best-matches where you sourced your image from is needed. Unlicensed images are subject to speedy deletion. If you see an image without a proper license, you can add it later. Fair-Use As all images from M:AA are copyrighted images, any image uploaded must have fair-use rationale and must have fair-use rationale and should have the template. Tags * Unknown: ** I don't know the license *Fair use ** All Marvel or Game Images ** Non Marvel or Game Images ** M:AA Screenshots ** Non M:AA Screenshots *Free images ** Copyrighted, free use allowed ** Creative Commons Attribution ** Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike ** Public domain Adding a license later If the "Licensing" or "Licensing:" section already exists, just replace the existing tag (usually or ) with the correct tag above. If there is no licensing section, add the section with the license tag below: Licensing File Names * Since this wiki is in English, please use English for image names. * Name your image so it's relevant for the content it's showing. * The first letter in the words "a", "an", "the", or "of" should be in lower case. Formats As most templates are pre-written to recognize a set format, game images MUST use the file format. This format will also allow for transparency. Screenshots * Screenshots can be uploaded in either PNG or , though JPG is preferred its compression brings them down to more manageable sizes. * For the majority of images, the maximum size should be 500 kB. If a User's screenshot is larger, it should be compressed or cropped (unless it really benefits from being large and high quality). Size Limit A User cannot upload a file larger than 10 megabytes (10MB). This limit is set by Community Central Wikia staff and cannot be changed by M:AA Fanfic Wikia staff. This limit has changed at various times and could be changed again at any time. To save future editing headaches, it is recommended Users keep files under 2 megabytes. User Image Abandonment There may come a time when a User no longer wants an image that they have uploaded for their personal user page. If this happens, Users should not just remove the image from their page to be forgotten about. Users should mark the ones they no longer use with . Category:Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic